


idyllic

by lamentum



Series: all that he is, all that you are [1]
Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: F/M, First Draft - No Beta, First Meetings, Public Display of Affection, Puppy Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamentum/pseuds/lamentum
Summary: Yuki Sohma is a polite, kind boy, but very private with his life to those who don't know him.When news spreads that he has a girlfriend, he's embarrassed to say in the least.





	idyllic

**Author's Note:**

> i·dyl·lic  
> adjective
> 
> extremely happy, peaceful, or picturesque.

It was no secret that Yuki Sohma was loved and lusted after by a good portion of his classmates, to the point where every day brought something new. While he silently longed for some form of order in his day to day routine, he couldn’t say that he truly disliked the way it was now. The mornings with his hodgepodge family, while sometimes distasteful should Kyo wake in a particularly foul mood, were overall pleasant nonetheless, and no one could complain about a delicious, filling breakfast, followed by a mostly quiet stroll through nature. Tohru, though air headed and optimistic as she was, hadn’t let his contented aura go unnoticed, and while she wouldn’t bring it up lest the other two begin teasing him, she was silently pleased at the small semblance of peace she brought into his life. So when a change came to his routine, she was the first to notice. 

It started a Monday morning when Yuki had left on his own for school earlier than usual, giving a quick farewell to the others while they were still sat down with their breakfast, only earning some curious looks, as he was out the door before anyone could form a proper question as to why he’d required the sudden change in scheduling. Shigure, of course, was unbothered, and Kyo mumbled a bitter “good riddance” under his breath, while Tohru stared thoughtfully at the door he’d just departed from. While it wasn’t exactly uncommon for Yuki to depart without the other two some days for student council duties, it always came on the Friday of every week, and Yuki would still make time to sit down and eat with everyone.

Was it her fault? Had she said something wrong? Did he not like breakfast that day? Maybe student council required him for an emergency meeting of some sort.

It just wasn’t like him. At all. 

The walk to school was quieter than usual without Kyo and Yuki’s occasional bickering filling the empty space, so she’d taken to commenting on the little wonders she saw in nature as they walked the trail. “We see this stuff every day,” Kyo grit out irritably. “Are you just noticing it now?” 

“Oh, no, I just— sorry.” Tohru ducked her head abashedly, and Kyo felt a surge of guilt in his heart (that he’d later make up for by buying her a snack during lunch; god knows he’d never properly apologize). 

When they’d finally gotten to school that morning, all remained normal until they arrived at their homeroom class, stopping at the door and staring wide eyed at the commotion that seemed to have broken out among their classmates. “There you are,” a groan sounded out, and the two looked over to see Uotani and Hanajima loitering awkwardly near the doorway, seemingly unsure of where to situate themselves with all the bustle throughout the rows of desks. 

“What’s going on?” Tohru inquired weakly, distressed by the scene in front of her. “Is something wrong?”

“No, nothing happened,” Uotani assured with a roll of her eyes, obviously feeling above the situation. “It’s just those obnoxious fanclub girls making a fuss with everyone, you know how they are. One of the underclassman saw the prince walking up to school today, apparently with a girl holding his hand, and now they’re conducting a damn manhunt.” 

“Sorry for the trouble,” a voice interjected smoothly behind them, and the four turned to see Yuki wearing a sympathetic smile, hands clasped behind his back. “It seems I’ve caused a ruckus. I suppose I should’ve informed you sooner, though I had no idea just how unconscionable the matter would become, especially only minutes after getting here.” 

“Oh, so the prince found himself a princess, huh?” Uotani cooed teasingly, leaning in with a smirk, and Yuki could only offer a shy laugh at first, his cheeks dusted pink. 

“A girlfriend?” Tohru finally piped up once the gears finished turning in her head, and a wide, bright smile formed on her face. “Oh, Yuki, that’s wonderful! I’m so happy for you! You should have her come over for dinner.”

“Quit talking like you’re his mom,” Kyo admonished, rolling his eyes. 

“It really isn’t a big deal,” Yuki insisted, wringing his hands nervously — certainly a new sight for his friends. “And I wouldn’t want to overwhelm her so early on; we’ve only been together for a few weeks now.” 

_ “WEEKS?” _

 

The day you met Yuki Sohma had started on less than pleasant grounds — after a dash through the rain that left your hair frizzed and your shoes and socks muddy, by the time you found solace under a roof, you were exceptionally early for the school day, and the building was still barren of the normal chatter that accompanied student life. Hunching over, you placed your hands on either side of your shoe locker as you huffed, chest heaving from the exertion. Surely, you weren’t a pretty sight to observe. 

“Are you alright?” A quiet, concerned voice called out. 

You knew that voice. 

_ Oh no. _

You bolted up right before your body was prepared, shoulders showing a heavy rise and fall as you rushed to catch your breath. “I’m fine!” You squeaked out, embarrassed at the situation you were caught in. When he flinched at your volume, you cleared your throat and tried again. “Sorry, I’m okay. You just- surprised me.” He dipped his head a bit in a slight bow, seemingly a silent apology for catching you off guard. 

“You got caught in the rain?” He observed, his own umbrella held loosely in one of his hands and a frown on his lips. “You really should observe the weather forecast in the morning.” While the statement would normally offend you, being talked to like you had no common sense, but the gentle, motherly lull in his voice soothed you; he didn’t see you as foolish or less than, his words were coming from a place of genuine concern, and that care so clear in him was quick to ease away the painful ache of anxiety that had settled in your chest. 

“I should,” you agreed with an airy laugh, giving him just a hint of a smile, and Yuki (being the perceptive boy he was) smiled along with you as the tension left your body, feeling at ease with him. “But…”

“Hm?” He perked up a bit. 

“What are you doing here so early?” You gave in to your curiosity. 

“Ah, student council sometimes meets in the mornings,” he explained shortly, and you gave a quick nod. “And you?”

“Oh, well, I’m usually early,” you admitted somewhat bashfully, turning quiet and averting your gaze. “I, uh, don’t like the crowds. Makes me anxious. But I was extra motivated to make it to school this morning,” Your eyes turned towards the pouring rain with a sigh. “Anyway, I’d best not keep you any longer.” You gave a deep bow before turning to your locker, finally regarding your dirtied shoes with disgust. As you were in the midst of swapping out your socks for a clean pair you had stashed away, you heard a throat clear, and looked up to see that Yuki hadn’t moved an inch. 

“Sorry,” he apologized, seeming almost flustered. “I don’t believe I caught your name.”

You blinked, dumbfounded, before a shy smile graced your lips, introducing yourself with another respectful bow. “I already know who you are,” you mused in return, and he felt the warmth of a blush blooming on his cheeks. 

“My reputation precedes me,” he murmured, and you laughed out — it seemed the handsome prince that girls swooned over, gushing at how they imagined him sweeping them off their feet, was just as human as you. “Well then, I should be on my way.” He seemed hesitant. Or more accurately, a bit disappointed, at your conversation being cut short. 

“You should,” you agreed, though your tone reflected his, and as he made his way past you with another bow of his head, it took all of your willpower to turn your attention back to your feet instead of watching his figure disappear. 

Your first encounter with the school’s “prince” seemed to result in a domino effect, as once a week or so he would always show up to school around the same time as you, while the building was still mostly empty, and strike up a conversation while the two of you changed out of your outdoor shoes. 

 

“We grew fond of each other over that time,” Yuki explained to his intrusively curious friends, his cheeks colored in a subtle pink (while Kyo and Uotani were practically gagging at the profession, a contrast to Torhu’s gentle smile). 

“How sweet,” Tohru cooed back, delighted at the prospect of romance in the Sohma household. “Will I get to meet her?” Yuki hesitated, cocking his head thoughtfully.

“Maybe,” he finally responded after a moment, slowly. “She’s shy.” Tohru squealed, elated nonetheless, and Yuki gave a (relieved) laugh at her reaction. 

When dismissal came that day, you waited awkwardly outside the school, wringing your hands together and glancing around anxiously until you finally caught sight of Yuki approaching. His greeting fell on deaf ears, though his warm expression eased some of your worry as he took your hand into his. “-you alright?” His voice finally rang through. 

“Everyone is staring,” you immediately responded, and his smile turned sympathetic as he took your hand into his. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “They’ll stop, eventually.” A kiss to your forehead had your cheeks burning red, gaze shifting to your feet, and he chuckled softly. “Have you got your things?” You nodded briefly, squeezing his hand a bit, and he tugged you along to begin your walk home, unaware of Tohru’s quiet giggling as her and Kyo went the other way.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is... painfully unfinished. I wanted to add more interactions between Yuki and the reader but my mind kept drawing blanks, and this fic has been sitting in my documents since Christmas as a result. I figured with the lovely reboot coming out, I should go ahead and post it!
> 
> I got into Fruits Basket when I was 11, and it was the first anime/manga I took interest in apart from my Cartoon Network shounens (Naruto, Bleach, Dragon Ball, etc.) so it holds a very special place in my heart. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Feedback is much appreciated <3


End file.
